In recent years, Internet Protocol (IP) integration in a communication network (hereinafter referred to simply as “network”) has been promoted and a plurality of communication services having different priorities are thus mixed in the same network, which causes a rapid increase in traffic.
It has become more important for a carrier (telecommunications carrier) having a network apparatus conforming to the IP to understand a service operational status in the network and analyze a cause of an anomaly.
A network operated by such carrier includes a plurality of access networks, which are deployed in respective regions with a core network as its center, and the network has a huge number of access points. In order to analyze network transmission signals in detail, it is necessary to arrange a monitoring apparatus at each position (each monitoring location) in the access network for the purpose of quality measurement and perform the quality measurement comprehensively based on the captured network transmission signals.
The following are related arts to the invention.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 2008-104027    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 2011-176586